A Brawl on the Dance Floor
by 364wii
Summary: I've seen Dance, Dance Resolution get a lot of remakes lately so I decided to to take a crack at It.


Declaimer copyright I don't own Loud House.

The story starts with a outside view Royal Woods high school; the cafeteria. Zach, Rusty, and Liam are grooming themselves. Suddenly, the doors open up and some girls approach.

"Oh, here they come! These ladies are definitely gonna ask us." Rusty said.

They pose for the girls, but they just walk right past them to their disappointment.

"Man, we're never gonna get dates." Liam said.

"Ah, I can't believe we're going stag to the Sadie Hawkins Dance." Zach said.

"Look Jerry I need your help for this. Look I know this is last minute, but I need some entertainment for the dance so are you gonna help me or am I gonna have to post those pictures of you? See that wasn't so hard was It? Jonathan asked and hung up the phone while walking to the table.

"What was that about?" Rusty asked.

"I'm on the committee for setting up the dance." Jonathan said.

"Why, you hate jobs that don't pay?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, one time you charged people $100 bucks for emergency Valentine's day cards." Liam said.

"Hey, I remember that Valentine's day you sold me a Birthday card." Rusty said glaring at Jonathan.

"Look all sales are final ok and yes I do, but I'm not going to summer school for not "helping the community"." Jonathan said.

Ronnie Anne enters the cafeteria.

"GAH! Here she comes. Remember, keep her away from Sloppy Joe's!" Jonathan yelled.

The boys then pretend to be scared of Ronnie Anne.

"Ha ha very funny, so guys. Have you seen Clyde?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Uh...now that you say It no." Jonathan said looking around.

"Nope." Zach said.

"Clyde? Uh, never done heard of him." Liam said.

"He's definitely not under the table." Rusty said.

Ronnie Anne looks suspicious and checks under the table only to find nothing. Clyde is hiding in a trash can while sneaking out of the cafeteria, but Jonathan see him, reaches into his satchel, pulls out a dodge ball and hits the can.

"Oof!" Clyde yelled.

The sound alerts Ronnie Anne and she finds him.

"Bulls eye!" Jonathan yelled then chuckles.

"Alright Four eyes why have you been avoiding me?" Ronnie Anne asked grabbing Clyde's shirt.

"I-I wanted to ask y-you to the dance!" Clyde yelled.

Ronnie Anne looked confused. "What the difference on who asks who?" She asked.

"T-The guy has to ask the girl to the dance that's how it works." Clyde said.

"Fine." Ronnie Anne said and drops Clyde on the ground. "Ask me to the dance." Ronnie Anne added.

Clyde blinks then dust himself off and starts to get nervous. "R-R-R-Ronnie Anne w-w-w-w-w-wouldyoupleasegotothedance WITH ME?!" Clyde yelled.

Ronnie Anne put her hand to get chin pretending to think the request over. "Sure." She simplely said.

Clyde smiles then faints and Ronnie Anne catches him.

"What a man." Ronnie Anne said sarcastically, but smiled.

"Well now that is that's taken care of I need to get more things set up." Jonathan said putting on his mask.

"But we're still in lunch?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah, well I'm the only member in the community to setting up the dance so I have to skip lunch." Jonathan said. "Stupid community service." Jonathan whispered to himself.

Time skip to Jonathan in the halls.

Jonathan was walking through the halls.

'Let's see I need snacks, entertainment and decorations for a dance that's a tonight...I'm so posting those picture Jerry.' Jonathan thought.

He thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a gultar screech.

"Luna.." Jonathan said in a deadpan tone.

Jonathan followed the gultar music in the music room and found a teenage girl with black hair with purple streaks in It dressed like a rocker playing a gultar

"Hi, nice skills. I'm Jonathan." Jonathan said.

She didn't hear him however through her playing.

"Oh, uh...hello?" Jonathan asked.

The girl still didn't hear him.

Jonathan took a deep breath. "HELLO! He yelled.

She screamed and looked up from her gultar.

"Oly you done scared me out of my wits ya crazy bugger!" She yelled in anger.

"Sorry I heard ya from the hall and thought you were my friend Luna." Jonathan said.

"Wait, Luna Loud right?" The girl asked. Jonathan nodded.

"She and I are band mates don't ya know." She said.

"Really what a shock?" He said sarcastically.

"Good to meet ya! I'm Tabby wanna jam?" Tabby asked rapidly shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet ya to mate could you stop shaking my hand?" Jonathan asked getting dizzy.

"Right sorry about that mate." Tabby said stopping.

"Could you lay off the British accent around me I can barley understand when Luna does It?" Jonathan asked.

"Sorry mate I've been around Luna to much I kind of got It stuck in me noggin now." Tabby said.

"Well..It was...nice meeting you mate, but I have to get some entertainment for the dance." Jonathan said about to leave.

"What are you getting a DJ?" Tabby asked.

"I haven't decide yet, but that would be great too bad I don't know where I could get one last minute." Jonathan said.

Tabby pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, could you help me with a last minute thing?" Tabby asked.

The person on the phone chatters.

"Really?!" Tabby yelled.

The person on the phone chatters.

"Great! I'll tell dad and he'll pay for It." Tabby said hanging up.

"Uh thank you for the help." Jonathan said nervously.

"Hey, I wouldn't want this dance to bomb so I decide to help ya mate." Tabby said smiling.

"Well thanks for the help how can I repay ya?" Jonathan asked.

Tabby puts her arms behind her back and turns away from him. "Well...you could save me a dance tonight luv.~" Tabby said.

"Is that all? Sure you did just save my butt." Jonathan said smiling.

Tabby blushed and grabbed his hand. "Come we have to pick up the stereos." Tabby

Time skip to Jonathan in the gym.

Jonathan is putting up tables, setting up streamers, blowing up balloons, moving the lights, drew a banner, and is placing a disco ball on the ceiling and stereos around the room.

He places the last star on the ceiling and dusts his hands, but he loses his balance and falls. "Whoa!" He yelled and slams into the ground.

"Whoa, are you ok?" A teenage girl in roller skates and a helmet asked rolling to him.

Jonathan shook his head and smiled. "I've been in worst shape thanks for caring." Jonathan said.

The girl offered her hand and he took It. "No prob name's Polly, by the way and you are?" She asked.

"Jonathan nice to ya Polly." Jonathan said.

"So you set all of this up by yourself sick!" Polly yelled.

"Thanks, I'm jusy happy that I manage to get this done." Jonathan said.

"Shouldn't be a problem for you weren't you the guy that made a $100 dollars a pop selling Valentine's day cards?" Polly asked.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Jonathan asked.

"Cause a pimple face guy gave me a Birthday card on Valentine's day and yelled Jonathan." Polly said.

"Yeah, hehehe sucker." Jonathan said smirking.

The two share a laugh together.

"Ok enough chet chat I have to set up gym class for outside to today to move It!" Coach Pacowski yelled pushing the two teenagers out,

"Hey take It easy Coach I'm sure Mrs. Johnson will be waiting for you after school." Polly teased.

"W-What are you talking about? I'm just doing my job that's all!" Pacowski yelled embarrassed.

"Wait I need a key to get back in to finsh setting up the dance, do you have a spare?" Jonathan asked.

After pushing the two out Pacowski tossed Jonathan a spare key.

"So are you going to the dance I'm mean you are setting It up? It would be a waste to not go after setting up." Polly said.

"Duh, why wouldn't I come I did most of the work." Jonathan said.

"Sweet!" Polly yelled then picked him and spun him above her head.

"Hey, we should hang out at the dance floor. I'm a mean roller dancer!" Polly yelled.

"I can't wait! Please stop spinning me!" Jonathan yelled getting dizzy.

"Sweet see ya!" Polly yelled. She threw him and skated away.

"Why are the girls I know so rough?" Jonathan asked himself while rubbing head.

Jonathan left the gym to his next class.

Time skip to Jonathan in the school library.

Jonathan was looking for a cooking book to help him make easy snacks for the dance. He checked the cooking ail until he found the book he was looking for he then left the ail and noticed a goth teenager girl with hair that covered one eye was trying to reach for a book in a creative writing guide ail, but could quite reach it.

He grabbed the book for her surpring her. "Sorry, I was looking for a book for the dance and I noticed you needed help." Jonathan said.

He looked down and saw her blush a bit. "It's ok I was looking for references to use for my haiku journal." The girl said in monotone.

Jonathan hands her the book. "Name's Jonathan what's yours?" Jonathan asked.

"Haiku I'm the founder of the Morticians Club I would say have a nice day, but life is never ending sea of misery. She said in monotone she reaches for the book and grabs It, but touches Jonathan's hand making her look away blushing some more.

"Hehehe you remind me of my friend Lucy she's goth too she's really into this one vampires named Edwin." Jonathan said.

"Gasp from The Vampires of Melancholia I love that show." Haiku said in a monotone.

"I remember one time when I got her two sisters to call It VoM when they want to try watching the show cause she got so mad It was adorable." Jonathan said laughing.

"Was she a kid with bangs over her eyes with pale skin? Haiku asked.

Jonathan nodded. "I helped her with a petition to get that guy pretty boy off the show, It flopped, but hey I got free candy for going door to door goth perks." Haiku said showing a small smile.

"It's not a bad show wise either isn't the dude a vampire now?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, I'll even admit he is a bit dreamy being undead now." Haiku said with a blush.

"Hehehe It's ok being beautiful is dangerous. Why do you think I wear this outfit besides the multiple pockets? Of course I gotta hide my beauty." Jonathan said.

Haiku showed a small smiled again. "Well It was pleasure talking to you, but I have to search for references." Haiku said in her monotone voice again.

"Ah! I have to get a cook book!" Jonathan yelled.

The librarian shushed him.

"Sorry." Jonathan said then looked to Haiku "Hey we should hang out and talk I'm about sure you and I could find plenty of things to talk about." Jonathan said.

"Maybe we could talk at the dance my parents are making me go to be more social we could talk more there." Haiku said.

"Sure Later bye Haiku!" Jonathan yelled looking around.

The librarian shushed him again. "My goodness there can't be a wrost child then that?" The librarian asked. Unknown to her a small child genius was coming into her library at the moment.

Time skip to Jonathan in cooking class.

Jonathan is working on the the last dish of snacks for the dance.

"Ok we're all set for set on party snacks and the DJ is set up now all I need to do is get theses to the gym and I'm in the clear, man I'm on-" Jonathan gets inturpted.

"FIRE!" A voice was heard. Jonathan ran to the source and saw a oven on fire. Everyone was trying to put It with water or whatever was on hand. One boy was about to pour some cooking oil on It when Jonathan grab his arm.

"Yeah let's not pour that..." Jonathan said and pulled out a fire extinguisher from his satchel and sprayed the oven until the fire was vanquished. After a moment Jonathan took a breath and looked towards the other students.

"Ok who started the fire?!" Jonathan yelled.

Everyone was scared of the sudden angry from the normally adorkable Jonathan.

"Look I'm sure someone in here started the fire cause I was near the door and the only person who left the room was the teacher so some fess up or I'll just have say everyone is guilty when the teacher comes back." Jonathan said.

"Yeah right you have nothing on us bag head your just trying to kiss up to the teachers." A girl not looking away from her phone said.

"Your half right I am trying to brown nose the teacher, but that's to get out of summer so answer me this how many days do you think you'll miss of school when your found guilty for destruction of school property?" Jonathan asked smiling.

"Huh?!" The other students yelled panicking.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure no one here wants to get suspended from school cause the only thing worst then that is summer school and after that It's being kicked out of school so I'm gonna ask again who did It?" Jonathan asked.

The room went silent until clown shoes were heard. A chuddy teenage girl dressed as a clown came up front to the group. "It was me I stared the fire." The girl said.

Jonathan smiled and started laughting confusing everyone. "What's funny?" One random kid asked.

"I was expecting someone less clown looking to be the culprit so I guess that explains the smell of banana cream pie." Jonathan says scratching hin head.

"I was making some pies for a test at my clown school later." The clown said nervously.

"Ok well Giggles we're tell the teacher what happened. The clown girl nodded.

After the teacher came they told them what happened Giggles got in trouble for using a oven without supervision she had lose some of allowance to play a repair man to help with the damages.

Jonathan and Giggles retures to the cooking class to pick up Jonathan's punch, muffins chips and chesse and crackers and get ready for their next class.

"So how did you do that back there?" Giggles asked picking up the punch bowl.

"What put out the fire?" Jonathan asked picking up the rest.

"No that whole detective act back there, you even knew my name! How did you do It?" Giggles asked.

"Oh well I make lots of plans so I'm just a thinker my little bro Lincoln likes to call me the "Man with Plan" sometimes." Jonathan said. "And as for your name I just called you giggles cause your dressed as a clown.

"So you took a shot?!" Giggles yelled.

"Yup." Jonathan said and pretended to shoot her with a finger gun.

Giggles looks dumbfounded then starts laughing. "Your so weird!" Giggles yelled.

"And that's coming from the clown oh wow." Jonathan said then walks to her and offers her a snack.

"Thanks, you know If I'm free later we should me up at the dance I could bring a pie for eating not throwing." Giggles said.

"That would be great! I would like for once not to have a pastry launched into my face I hate getting frosting from my nostrils whenever April hits." Jonathan said.

"Don't worry I won't be throwing any pies, but you better watch out for my flower." Giggles said and smiled.

The two then left the school to get ready for the dance.

Cuts to The Loud House. Jonathan has just gotten home after working all day only to be greeted by something that startles him.

"Hey, bro!" Lincoln yelled waving to Jonathan.

"Hey, Snowball how did school go?" Jonathan said ruffling the while haired boys head.

"It was pretty much like any other day, how was yours?" Lincoln asked.

"Well I'm going to the dance tonight so that will be fun." Jonathan said.

"You are? Well you better not let my sisters know." Lincoln said stopping at the front door.

"Tell me abo-YAH!" Jonathan yelled.

Lincoln's sisters are there eagerly awaiting to hear the news.

"So? Are you going to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" Leni asked.

"Uh, yee, uh, um...yes" Jonathan said stammering.

"So who are you going with? The Sadie Hawkins is literally the most important dance in a girl's life so you gonna to be have to dress up, ditch the mask, by flowers-" Lori would go, but Jonathan interrupted.

"Aw man I have to a get a date too I'm already going with four girls." He said annoyed.

"WHAT?!" The Sisters yelled flabbergasted.

"Yeah. While was setting up the dance four girls asked me to met me them at the dance." Jonathan said.

The room got quiet.

"Um what's wrong?" Jonathan asked.

The girls started talking all at once.

"Literary what is wrong with you?" Lori yelled.

"Why didn't you ask me?!" Leni yelled.

"Bro why did you do that?!" Luna yelled.

"Looks like this ball turn into a brawl!" Luan yelled then giggled.

"If you did that to me I would wedgie so hard you would exploded!" Lynn threaten.

"You can hide in my coffin If you like. Lucy said.

"I'll protect you from a beating them!" Lana yelled.

"I'll hire get daddy's club!" Lola yelled.

"I shall prepare a recovery wing!" Lisa yelled.

"Boo-Boo Joethan!" Lily yelled.

Jonathan pulled out a air horn from his satchel and Lincoln covered his ears.

He pressed it and the girls screamed. "What's wrong?!" Jonathan yelled.

The sisters took a pause and looked at each other then nodded. "YOU HAVE FOUR DATES TO THE DANCE!" The sisters yelled all at once.

"What no I don't I'm just going to dance with Tabby and Polly, Giggles is just bring a pie and Haiku and I are gonna talk." Jonathan said. He then realized.

"I HAVE A FOUR DATES TO THE DANCE!" Jonathan yelled.

"SEE!" The sisters yelled.

"Oh this is like every main characters on a TV show worst nightmare!" Jonathan yelled.

"So what are you gonna do?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, I promised to met them at the dance so there only two options ditch them-" Jonathan started to say, but got interrupted.

"Which you're not doing your to the dance now, dude, 'cause my friend'll be wicked bummed if you flake on her!" Luna yelled forcefully while poking his chest.

"Mine too." Lynn said.

"Ditto." Lucy said.

"Yeah! Snow-one likes a flake!" Luan yelled defensively then laughs. "But seriously, you're going." She added.

"Ok first don't threaten me." Jonathan said grabbing Luna's hand. "Second I was just throwing options." Jonathan added.

"But, you guys, how is Snack Pack supposed to juggle four dates?" Lincoln asked.

"Don't worry I still have option B." Jonathan said.

Time skip to the dance. Everyone is out on the dance floor and Jonathan walks in wearing a tuxedo shirt rather then his normal black shirt. He then getting a raffle ticket from his teacher.

"And here's your raffle ticket." Ms. DiMartino said.

"Ooh! There's a raffle?" Jonathan asked.

"Yep. The winner gets to have lunch with me in the teachers' lounge." Ms. DiMartino said.

"Oh well that's interesting...I'll be seeing ya." Jonathan said running off not liking to spend to much time with the hot teacher.

Jonathan then pulled out a walkie-talkie "Snow Ball, Snow Ball, this is Snack Pack do you read?" He asked.

"I'm here I'm on the rafters, ready for operation Dance Dance Desolution?" Lincoln asked.

"Yup. we got everything we need to make the night go smoothly: binoculars, stopwatch, dossiers on each of the lovely ladies, and, lastly, a hidden microphone and receiver." Jonathan said.

"And I'll be your eyes in the sky. Now, let's do this!" Lincoln yelled.

Jonathan winched do to Lincoln yelling. He then saw his friends.

Rusty, Zach, and Liam are hanging out dateless.

"Hey, guys. Did you get dates?" Jonathan asked.

"Nah. We're just here for the raffle. I've always wanted to see the teachers's lounge." Liam said.

"Are you sure It doesn't have any to do with Ms. DiMartino being in the teachers's lounge?" Jonathan asked raising his eyebrows.

"No..." Liam answering not convincing.

Jonathan then saw Clyde standing near the entrance of the gym and decide to walk up to him.

"Hey, buddy why are you here my yourself?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh hi Jon, Ronnie Ann told me to meet her at the gym which is weird cause I could of gotten my dads to drive us." Clyde said.

"Well I don't think she would ditch you so she probable has her reasons." Jonathan said.

"Clyde!" a female voice yelled.

The two saw Ronnie Anne had gotten a make over for the dance she was in a red Spanish dress with pink at the bottom and long pink gloves, her ponytail was down and brushed, she wore red lipstick and had gold ear rings on and had a black wire tiara on her head.

The two boys had different reactions Jonathan was surprised for never seeing Ronnie Anne dressing up while Clyde was shocked that he was dating this beautiful girl.

"It's rude to stare you know?" Ronnie Anne asked blushing while looking down nervously.

Jonathan was the first snap out of It. "You know this dance is casual right?" Jonathan joked.

"Hey my mom and brother found out I was going to a dance with Clyde so they made me dress up tonight. That's why I had to tell Clyde to met me here." Ronnie Anne said with her face red.

"Ba...ba...ba..." Clyde said infatuated.

"Well Clyde steams to likes It so they have to know something right." Jonathan said.

"I guess, but I stick out like a sore thumb.." Ronnie Anne pouted.

"Well If you want to free your legs try cutting the bottom parts." Jonathan said.

"I'll give It a try later see ya around." Ronnie Anne said grabbing Clyde before walking away.

"Snack Pack, I'm still in position." Lincoln said then waves to signal him and then takes cover, "Are we still doing this?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes we are, I was just talking to my friends thanks for the help little bro." Jonathan said.

"Don't mention it." Lincoln said then searches with the binoculars. "Now, at your 11 o'clock, you'll see Tabby. She loves sweatin' to the oldies, turning it up to 11, and her ideal date is soundproofing a wall with egg crates." Lincoln said.

Jonathan walks up to her. "Hey, Tabby good to see ya mate." Jonathan said.

"Hey, Luv this party is jamming good one ya!" Tabby yelled.

"Thanks, I know this is jumping right to in, but do want to dance?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure do want to do some air guitar?" Tabby asked doing the motion.

"Sure!" Jonathan yelled.

They to dance for awhile and air guitar until Lincoln called.

"Sky Guy to the Ladies' Man, your time is up. Move onto Girl No. 2." Lincoln said.

"Ooh, sorry, Tabby. My piano elbow's acting up. Gonna grab an ice pack." Jonathan said dashes off.

"Okay, at your 6 o'clock is Giggles. A Virgo with an infectious laugh, Giggles' ideal date is trying to figure out how many people she can cram into one car." Lincoln said.

Jonathan walks up to her next. "Hey, Giggles. I'm here, did you bring you pie?" Jonathan asked.

"Yup! Making It was a piece of cake." Giggles joked. She then raised her hand for a high five Jonathan gave her a high five and he gets zaps with a joy buzzer. "You know I've heard a lot of buzz about you!" Giggles joked then laughs.

"Good one. "You got to lend me a hand with April Fools Day." Jonathan said offering a hand shake.

Giggles took off her joy buzzer and shook his hand, but his arm came off making her screamed.

They then both laugh. "Touché!" Giggles yelled.

"Wrap it up, Ladies' Man. Girl No. 3 is waiting. Haiku, is an up and coming poet. Her dislikes include kittens, sunlight, and people who smile too much." Lincoln said.

Jonathan walks to her and sits next to her.

"Hi. It's me from the library you remember." Jonathan said trying break the ice.

"Hi, Jonathan. Wanna hear my poem? Empty, lonely, dark. The universe is weeping. I have no tissues. Okay, your turn." Haiku said.

"Uh...Hot pepperoni, sausage, peppers and cheese melts, the roof of my mouth.

"Oh, yes. Pizza the only point of Friday existing. Beautiful." Haiku said.

"Time's up, Ladies' Man. The last girl is Lynn's roller derby teammate, Polly Pain. I think she's over by the-" Lincoln says, but get interrupted.

Polly comes rolling in and gives Jonathan a surprise roller derby attack which launches him into the wall.

"I found her, Linc..." Jonathan said in pain.

"Nailed ya, bro! In roller derby, that's a move I like to call the Booty Block!" Polly said shakes her booty on the name and grabs Jonathan. "And this is the Helicopter!" She added starts spinning him over her head.

"Whoa-oa-oa-oa!" Jonathan yelled.

Polly drops him on a mat.

"Wow! You didn't even barf! I'm impressed." Polly said.

"Thanks..." Jonathan said then cracks his back. "Your sure are a tough chick." Jonathan said.

"That's time, Ladies' Man. Get ready for round two!" Lincoln yelled.

Jonathan is now head whipping with Tabby on top of the amp. Lincoln times it.

Giggles is juggling muffins and Lincoln adds another then starts eating them as the muffins come down Next, he is doing shadow puppets with Haiku. Haiku makes the Grim Reaper, and Jonathan tries to make something, but his fingers get tied in a lot of knots. Lincoln is eating some chips while watching through binoculars. Polly is practicing more roller derby moves on Jonathan. She spins around and tosses him.

"AAAHH!" He yells flying into a wall.

Lincoln laughs at Jonathan pain.

The boys' room. Jonathan sits on the toilet breaths into his mask and shakes his head.

"How ya feelin', Sky Guy?" Jonathan asked to Lincoln through his mic.

"I'm fine, are you ok? You've been running around all night." Lincoln said.

"I'm a little bruised, but I'll live Linc. I'll say bye to the girls and call It a night." Jonathan said. He then opens the door to discover that a certain someone came to the dance. "GAH! Leni!" Jonathan yelled.

Skip to under the buffet table.

"Linc, what is Leni doing here?

"I don't know maybe she wanted to come to the dance to help you." Lincoln said.

Jonathan then thought for a moment. "I've got an idea." Jonathan said. He looks for a his three dateless friends, but couldn't find them.

"Hey, Linc where are Rusty, Zach, and Liam?" Jonathan asked.

"They left to the Gus' Games and Grub." Lincoln said.

"What why?!" Jonathan yelled.

"Clyde told them there was a deal there tonight." Lincoln said.

"I'm gonna stuff Clyde in a locker later." Jonathan said annoyed.

"Well you leave before things get ugly." Lincoln said worried.

"Right." Jonathan said then runs to Polly. "Hey Polly I had a great night, but I need to get home before I get in trouble night." He yelled, but Polly grabbed him.

"Come on you can't leave the dance yet doesn't end for a hour." Polly said then starts spinning him above her head. "We have plenty of time." She added then threw him.

"WAH!" Jonathan yelled. He went flying like a bullet and crashes onto the floor and sighs with relief. Leni is in his line of sight, turns around, sees nothing, shrugs, and walks off.

Jonathan dashes to the DJ booth. "Ok time for plan B." Jonathan said pulling out his phone.

Cuts to Lori and Leni's room, Lori is reading a texting on her phone, she see Jonathan calling her.

Lori answered. "Hi Jon how's are the dates going?" Lori asked.

"Bad Leni's here and I got to leave, tell Lynn, Lucy, Luna and Luan to call their friends and tell them I got sick, I'll handle the rest." Jonathan said.

"I'm on It." Lori said and hung out. "Lynn, Lucy, Luan and Luna get your butts in here now!" She added.

The said girls run into the room. "Look you guys are gonna call your friends and bail Jonathan out!" Lori yelled.

"But he's the one asked our friends out!" Lynn yelled.

"Yeah well, he went out on the dates so help him or I'm gonna never drive you guys anywhere ever again." Lori threaten.

The girls then pulled out their phones, but their friends wouldn't answer.

The girls then got worried. "Oh no." The girls said. Lori then pulled out Vanzilla's keys.

Back at the dance Jonathan is dodging Polly punches.

"Jonathan! How could you, mate? I never thought of you as to timer." Tabby said hurt.

"You. Are the biggest jerk I ever met!" Polly yelled trying to round house kick, but he grabbed her leg.

"Look ladies you have to listen I never meant to hurt you I just wanted to not get stuck in Summer school!" Jonathan yelled.

Giggles throws a pie at him and blinds him. "You just trying to make a excuse you y-you pig!" Giggles yelled tearing up bit.

Jonathan whips his face, but gets slapped by Haiku.

"You ruined my trust in human even more." Haiku said.

"Look I'm just trying to say I'm sorry." Jonathan said, but get tackled by Polly.

"Why should we listen to you after you did this!" Polly yelled.

"Cause-' Jonathan began to say, but get punched in the face by Polly. The other three dates start kicking and punching him.

Lincoln panics and looks for help, he sees Ronnie and talking to Clyde and Leni. Lincoln runs to them.

"Oh you guys are so cute together!" Leni yelled putting her hands to her face.

"Knock It off Leni once this dance is over I'm taking this off." Ronnie Anne said.

Clyde got a nosebleed and fainted. "I guess that was a poor choice of words.." Ronnie Anne said scratching her head.

"Guys I need your help Jon's in trouble!" Lincoln yelled grabbing Leni's hand.

"What!" The two girls yelled.

Jonathan gets a punch bowl slammed on his head then spits some of the punch out.

"Look I'm giving you girls one more chance to stop fighting me." He said blocking a punch from Tabby.

"Not happening." Giggles said holding two muffins.

"Hey leave Johnny alone!" a voice yelled.

Jonathan saw Lincoln, Leni and Ronnie Ann. "Guys?" He asked.

Ronnie Ann ripped the bottom of dress to free her legs, wiped her lip stick off and then threw her tiara at Polly who winced back.

"Looks like this dance turned into brawl." Ronnie Anne said then smirked. The four dates girls looked angry at the tomboy.

Ronnie Ann charged at the girls while the girls charged at her, but all five girls got grabbed by Leni and lifted into the air.

The girls started yelling and trying to get free, but Leni's polar bear strength wouldn't let them.

"Leni, Lincoln follow me." Jonathan said getting up and runs to the halls.

The two followed him until he made it outside. "Ok Let me explain what happened." Jonathan said.

The the girls were still squirming then Leni squeezed them. "Quiet Johnny is talking.." Leni said with dark aura around her.

Everyone got scared then Jonathan coughed to snapped Leni out of her dark aura. "You see what happened was." He said then explain what happened.

After Jonathan explained what happened the girls calmed down and Leni let go of them.

They looked guilty and walked to Jonathan. "We're sorry." The four dates said.

"Guys I'm sorry too I didn't realized I asked you guys as dates til the last moment I'm a lot of things, but being a two timer isn't one of them." Jonathan said stretching his arm.

"We should of listen to you." Giggles said looking away.

"I shouldn't have attacked you liked that!" Polly yelled putting her hand to her face.

"I'm so sorry mate I was a total berk." Tabby said kicking the ground.

"No amount of apologizes will make up for the pain we brought you." Haiku said with sadness in her voice.

"Look let's just be friends and move forward OK?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure!" The dates yelled happily.

Jonathan smiled then looked to Leni, Ronnie Ann and Lincoln. "Well, I guess that's gonna call it a night you guys are ready to go?" He asked.

"I'm good to go the dance was kind of dying honestly let me just grab Clyde." Ronnie Ann said heading back to the dance.

Jonathan then turned back to his dates. "Do you guys want a ride home?" He asked.

"Really even after we beat you up?" Haiku asked.

"Hey, your not the first batch of girls to beat me up and you won't be the last." Jonathan said pulling out his keys.

"Wait!" Leni yelled surprising everyone.

"What is it?" Jonathan asked.

"I came here to dance with you and we're just going home?" Leni asked.

"Um If you want we could share a dance before we go alright?" Jonathan asked.

He then reached in his satchel and pulled out a ipod with a speaker and played a slow song for them to dance to.

Leni then puts her head on his shoulder and sighs. "You know Johnny I kind of had crush on you for awhile." Leni said.

"I know you not really good at hiding it." Jonathan said turning them around.

"When did you find out?" Leni asked.

"When we were in third grade I noticed you trying to hold my hand during a field trip that was hunch." Jonathan rubbing her back.

Leni then frown. "Do you think we could be more then friends some days?" Leni asked. She then felt Jonathan put his arms to her shoulders and looked to his face to see him smiling.

"Why wait Leni-bun?" Jonathan asked.

He then cupped her face and brought her lisps to his and kissed her.

The girls gasped while Lincoln blushed.

Ronnie Ann and Clyde made It outside while Jonathan and Leni kissed stopped.

"Well, didn't that coming." Clyde said.

"No one saw us as a couple either, but we still make It more." Ronnie Ann said then kissed him on the cheek making Clyde nosebleed and faints again.

Time skip to Jonthan, Leni and Lincoln sleeping on the couch in Loud House.

Lori went down the stairs and looked at the three. "So my best friend and my little sister are dating weird..." Lori then pulled out phone and took a picture.

"Johnny is going to have a rude waking tomorrow." Lori chuckled and went back up stairs.


End file.
